White Black-Out
by kawaiikitty111
Summary: What if Lucy never joined Fairy Tail. What if she joined a new guild called White Black-Out. First fanfiction. Hope you like
1. Ch1 New Friends

**Kon'nichiwa** **Minzoku (peoples) who are reading this. Its Kawaiikitty 111 (please just call me Kitty) here. Now now now no autographs yet you haven't even read the story XD This is my first fanfic so flames are welcome I want to give a shout out to my friend Cherrila SHE IS THE BEST COOKIE IN THE WORLD. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. The summery of my story is going to sound a bit cliché but it's anything but. It's too weird for anyone else to do something even close to this story.**

**This story will have some of fairy tail's arks but a lot will be made up by moi now TO THE STORY**

**I don't own fairy tail, I only own my OCs**

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 ;3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

Lucy's POV

I can't take it any more.I am suffering from mothers death too. Why should he beat me. This is the last straw, I'm running away. I'll leave at the end of the month when all of the servants go on a huge shopping spree. That will give me time to plan some more.

(Time skip to end of month)

Normal POV

The servants leave completely unaware that their precious Lucy-sama was slipping away as they were laughing and joking in town.

Lucy five minutes after the servants left, quietly snuck out through the garden. Lucy walked for miles and miles on end never stopping except to eat, sleep, or train with her celestial spirits**.**

Lucy finally stops in a port city named Hargon. She buys new celestial spirit, the little dog Nicola, and a copy of sorcerer weekly.

Lucy's POV

I sit down to read sorcerer weekly. This week it's about the strongest guild Fairy Tail. I get to the article about Natsu Dragoneel aka 'Salamander' and a bunch of girls start squealing

"OMG it's Salamander!"

"Like the famous wizard with fire magic not found in stores!"

Wow those girls are really annoying, wait Salamander like the one I was just reading an article about. Why would he be in a town like this one.

Either way I gotta see this.

I make my way through the crowed and see him. When I see him something weird happens and it makes him look really hot. I start squealing like all the other girls. Then someone taps my shoulder I turn to glare at the person who is interrupting my time looking at Salamander-sama

My eyes meet with this little girl who looks about eleven with silver wolf ears with blue tips, and a silver tail with a blue tip. I figured that the ears and tail were fake. After turning around I gave her the death glare and she didn't seem fazed at all.

"He is using charm magic. Just thought you might want to know." then she turns around and sits at the bench where I was reading sorcerer weekly just a few minutes ago.

I turn to look at Salamander-sama then I remember what she said. Charm magic I am disgusted with myself . How could I fall for that.

I go sit next to the little girl. She glances over then goes back to reading her book.

"Excuse me." I say to the little girl

"What is it." she tilts her head really cutely

"Thank you for saving me from that _thing_." I say with a sneer while pointing at the Salamander "I didn't think that the famous mage Salamander would be that disgusting"

"He isn't Salamander his real name is Bora the Prominence he is a wanted felon."She calmly announces

I was glad that he was not the Fairy Tail wizard "How about I take you to lunch as a thank you gift."

The girl looked like she was going to cry "Would you really do that I'm starving, but I am also broke?"

I laughed "Of course, I do owe you."

She jumps in the air yelling "OH YEA! FOOD!" I laugh at her antics. She drags me to a restaurant and we start ordering food. The girl gets a ton of food. While she is wolfing down her food I study her a bit closer. She has lightly curled silver hair with blue tips to the middle of her back, one teal eye, one emerald eye, light skin. Also as I mentioned before fake silver wolf ears with blue tips, and a fake silver tail with a blue tip. She is wearing a pair of combat boots, with silver shorts, a blue long sleeve shirt with a v-neck, and also a black choker with a single wolf charm on it. She is really quite cute, but she also looks like she can handle herself in a battle.

After the girl is done I ask her what her name is?

"Oh my name is Ōkami Silverfang." she sounds very proud of her name.

"Wow that is a very pretty name Ōkami-san. Mine is Lucy Heartff ImeanjustLucyHeart!" whoo I almost gave it away.

"That also is a very pretty name Lucy-san." Ōkami-san smiled sweetly at me

"Please just call me Lucy." We are friends after at least I think we are.

"Only if you call me Ōkami ." she is so cute when she is smiling

"Deal." She smiled even bigger if that was possible

Ōkami's POV

Wow Lucy is really nice I wonder

"Lucy are you a mage?" She glanced at me surprised

"Yes I am, How did you know." yes that means she can join

"I am one to. What magic do you use?" I ask beaming at her

"I'm a celestial spirit mage." She smiles and shows me three golden keys and four silver keys

"Ohh so that's what those keys are." when I see the questioning look on her face I continue "I have found several keys like this while on missions, but I didn't know what they were. Do you want them?"

"Really, you would really give them to me?!" all the people in the restaurant stared at her as she jumped up and squealed

"Of course it's not like I can use them. Also I do owe you for the meal." I smiled warmly at her

"Thank you." she looked so happy

"Um, would you like to join the guild me and some of my friends are making?" I was worried that she would say no

"I would love to." she squealed and hugged me

"I am on a mission to arrest Bora would you like to help?" I hugged her back

"Yes, but what is the reward?" she wanted to know if it was worth the time it might take

"200,000 jewel. We can share it evenly so 100,000 each." her jaw dropped it was really funny

"Lets go then." she dragged me out of the restaurant, but no before paying

We sat down at the bench and started planning how to catch Bora the Asshole. Suddenly I smelt him. I warned Lucy then hid in a bush.

"Hello pretty little lady." (A/N I don't know what he really said so this will have to do)

And then they had a weird talk where I learned Lucy was really good at acting and that Bora was really stupid oh wait I already knew that (A/N I really don't like Bora I don't know why I just don't) then Bora leaves I and I praise Lucy for her acting skills.

"That was awesome the asshole had no idea you were acting." she starts blushing and muttering about how it wasn't that good.

(Timeskip to the yacht party)

Lucy's POV

Bora start flirting with me and I pretend to pay attention. Then he starts using magic to flirt and I realise that it is sleep magic. Ok thats it he can flirt, but seriously I'm not going to fall under his spells again.

I swat the droplets of wine away "What are you planing?" I ask "That's sleep magic isn't it?"

"OOHHH how did you know?" this guy disgusts me (A/N high five Lucy)

"Don't misunderstand, I have no intentions of becoming you girl." I just want my 100,000 jewel

"You're a bad girl. You were just to sleep peacefully, you wouldn't get hurt..." what the heck is he talking about.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind.

"OOOH Good job Salamander-sama." one goon said "We haven't had such a pretty one for a while." another one commented

I guessed something like this was going to happen so I just stayed quiet and glared at Bora

"Welcome to our slave ship. I must ask you to remain still till we get to Bosco. Lady."

I still just stand there and glare at him. Now he seems relaxed thinking that I had given up. I suppressed the urge to laugh in his face.

Then a smallish object comes crashing down through the roof and lands a few feet away. As the dust clears I see that the smallish object is Ōkami . Good I don't think I could stand another second of pretending to be helpless. I kick the guy who is holding me in the place no man wants to be kicked and he lets go. I walk over to Ōkami .

"Nice timing." I give her a high five

She smiles warmly "I try. Want to kick these assholes butts." she gets in a battle stance takes a deep breath and says

"Wolf Slayers Moonlit Howl!" a silver beam, sort of reminding me of moonlight, comes from her mouth and destroys everything around it. My jaw drops to the ground. WOW I had no idea she was that strong.

"SHIT!" I saw that she had gone overboard, half of the port was destroyed, we were stuck on a sinking boat, and the military was coming

... _Great_

Ōkami yelled "Hurry Up!" I look to see she it in a little boat and motioning me to hurry. I jump into the boat. After I get in the boat Ōkami starts rowing as fast as she can, which is pretty fast. We go to the shore in no time.

Once we were on land Ōkami asked me "Do you still want to come to my guild?"

I thought the answer was obvious "Yes, yes I do. Plus you really owe me those keys now."

"YAY! Now I am Going to go grab Bora so we can each get our 100,000 jewel!"

So we turned Bora in but half of it we had to give to the town to pay for the damages, but that didn't lower my spirits at all. I was joining a guild.

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 ;3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

**So who like it, I know I did XD. I will try to update at least once a week. Again a shout out to my cookie friend Cherrila you all should read her stories, especially her story, The Adventures Of Two Crazy Book-worm Best-Friends, it always makes me laugh so hard XD. NOW ŌKAMI DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Ōkami: NO *sticks tongue out at Kitty***

**Kitty: How dare you *Evil smile* maybe next chapter I will have you beaten up by Happy**

**Happy: Aye Sir**

**Kitty/Ōkami: We don't want you here *punches Happy to somewhere over the rainbow then continues fighting***

**Lucy: They might be fighting for a while. Okami means wolf in japanese, so they don't always get along. Please review it makes Kitty very happy which means more chapters for you to read. Kitty would love at least ONE review (one can't be too hard to do)**

**Kitty: *stop fighting* Sayōnara Minzoku *goes back to fighting***


	2. Ch2 Long Walks

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kon'nichiwa Minzoku. I am sooo pissed so a few days ago my computer crashed, my, I lost this chapter so I had to start over, and I was almost done T-T I hope you like this chapter. I will be introducing several OCs today and you will get to know Okami. All of this in Lucy's POV/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I do not own Fairy Tail (but I will be when I become a multibillionare) I only own my OCsspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;":3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 ;3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We have been walking for three days THREE DAYS and we have been training while walking! I am ready to lay down and die! I learned something about Okami want to know what (Me:What O.o) she is fucken INSANE. To do a 'little' warm up she finds the biggest boulder she can find, she punches it one time, and every time the boulder crumbles. It's Scary!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are we there yet?" I complain to Okamispan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is the 4,627th time you have asked and the answer is still the same NO!" she sounds like she is trying to decide whether or not to silence me. Maybe I should be quite.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"3 hours laterspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"On the horizon I see something different from the usual forest. I see...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dead Peoplespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"...span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(just kidding XD I wonder how many of you thought that was the real story (I bet it was none of you I have such smart readers) this isn't the walking dead witch I happen to be watching right now, I am back on track this is what really happened)span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A CITYspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I race with new found energy (Okami is not tired at all) into the city called Westpine. After we get Okami starts leading me cause I have not idea where we are going.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eventually we stop in front of a small building on a 2 acre plot of land.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why is there such a small building on such a large piece of land?" I inquirespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well didn't have enough money to buy all the materials needed for the guild hall, so we all went on jobs to earn money. We put this together as a temporary thing."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That makes sense, but do you have the money to pay for it now?" I wonder what the guild will look like when it is donespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yea, that job I did with you was not the only job I did. I have quite a bit of money right here." she pats the bag slung over her shoulder smilingspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are all of the members here?" I ask worriedlyspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yea, They can't wait to meet the mysterious new girl I brought back." She says while smiling either she doesn't understand my distress or she is enjoying itspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She kicks the door off it's hinges. I hear it thud against the back wall.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly a large white blur slams into Okami and she goes down. The white blur turned out to be a wolf with a necklace that looked like Okami's. "What took so long?! I was ready to come and find you!" WAIT the wolf is talking, very weird. "Sorry Assure this girl dragged me down." She said looking at me, I stick my tongue at her and she laughs.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok get off me you big lug." she pushes Assure off of her "As you might have guessed this is Assure, she can speak the human language, use titian magic (like master makarov) speed magic, and has poison in her fangs.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow I didn't know wolfs could have that many magics."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They can't, Assure isn't a normal wolf she is a Lyncon (I have no idea if this is real thing or not) they are from a different world and they are some of the strongest magical creatures. Also she is my beta." wow (Lucy is sayingthinking that a lot) "Lets go in!" she drags me inside with Assure following./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The inside is really simple just a few tables and chairs. 4 people stare at me, I thought there would be more of them. One girl with butt length wavy sea blue hair, green eyes, and wearing a short greenish blue strapless dress starts walking up.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello it's nice to meet you my name is Mizuki Kasuya, but just call me Mizu. No honorifics please." Mizu seems really nice .span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi Mizu my name is Lucy Heart. What kind of magic do you use?" Okami has disappeared to somewhere and she took Assure with herspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I use a lost magic called Empress of the Sea. It lets me control water in all of it's forms." she laughed when my jaw dropped to the floor. Mizu is really strong.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We talk for a while and become really good friends.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Time Skip Okami has reappeared and they are sitting at a table chattingspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One of the guys finally has the balls to come up to us. It's a guy with spiky blond hair, red eyes, wearing a black muscle shirt with flame designs on the bottom and black cargo pants. I can feel Okami's aura becoming hostile.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello pretty lady. My name is Kasai Naoki. Want to go somewhere with me tonight?" Oh god. Pervert alert! Pervert alert!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi. 1. I have a name, it's Lucy, use it. 2." I turn my head to look at Okami "can you deal with this asshole." Okami smiles evilly and cracks her knuckles "I'd love to." Then she punches him to Infinity and Beyond. Destroying the wall in the processspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okami that was overkill you didn't have to destroy the wall." Mizu whined. Of course none of them are concerned about Kasai, not that I am.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You would never guess he is a fire demon slayer." Mizu sighs "Or that he is an amazing chef. Oh yea and Okami why do you hate him so much. Besides him I have never seen anyone get under your skin that fast." Okami hates him well that explains alot.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Another guy suddenly appears from the shadows. I jump. The guy has messy black hair, dark brown eyes, he is wearing a dark green short sleeve turtleneck, and a headband with a metal plate on it with a leaf carving on it.(Guess what it is, first three people get a shout out, and the first person gets another prize. Put the answer in a review.)span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who are you!" I shout startled. Okami winces.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My name is Kichiro is a pleasure to meet you Lucy-san. How do you like the guild so far? " he says bowing to me.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello Kichiro-san. The guild is very pleasant, but quite rowdy. I think I am going to stay."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are glad to have you." he bows to me then he turns to Okami "I will deal with the wall, Okami-sama do not burden yourself." he bows to Okami then fades into the shadows.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I really wish he wouldn't call me that." Okami's expression is painedspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Is he always that..." I couldn't find the right wordspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wierd, you haven't seen the beginning."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just wondering who is the guild master?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well we are not officially a guild yet, which is why we don't have marks, but it is going to be him." pointing to a guy sitting at one of the tables listening to music. "Want to meet him?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure it's not like I have anything else to do." (poor Mizu I forgot about her)span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Okami leads me over to the table "Hey Haruma I have someone I want you to meet." he doesn't respond "Haruma!" no response "HARUMA!" he turns around "Hey Okami. Who's this?" Okami looks like she is ready to murder this Haruma fellow.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This..is..Lucy." Taking deep breaths between words she manages to calm down slightly.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nice to meet you Lucy. Do you wish to join the guild?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes I would if you would permit me." he seems okspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't need my permission. I don't think I could stop you if I tried, not that I'd want to." he seems better than ok, he seems nicespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No one has told me yet what the name of the guild is going to be, so what is it?" Both of them finch.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hehe we haven't figured that out yet." Okami starts inching away. Leaving Haruma to my wrathspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A guild with no name. Have you done anything at all!" a dark aura is building behind mespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We have come up with the guild designs, location, members, paperwork, and mark. All we don't have is a name and you can help us with that." He is clearly panicking. I let my aura tone down to normal. Okami comes bouncing up from where ever she was hiding. Haruma gives her a death glare, but she doesn't take notice.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lucy that was awesome! You scared Haruma shitless! You even scared me a bit!" how can someone be bubbly about being scared. "But can you wait till tomorrow? It's getting late. Assure is already asleep and we shouldn't make decisions without her." Okami has a point.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well then till tomorrowspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;":3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 ;3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Did you like it. Who thinks they know the answer to the question. Also I should tell you that Okami's hearing and sense of smell are 10 times better than a dragon slayer so when ever she hears really loud noises she gets really angry. One of the reasons Haruma really pissed Okami off is she can hear his music and it sounds like someone screaming in her ear. One of the next chapters will be a chapter with the profiles of all of my OCs. Now Mizu do the disclaimerspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mizu:Please review it makes Kitty very happy which means more chapters for you to read. Kitty would love at least ONE review (one can't be too hard to do)span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kitty:Sayōnara Minzokuspan/p 


End file.
